


Sleepover

by TheUgliestBarnacleOutThereUwU



Category: EarthBound
Genre: Claus is a chimera, Dominant Ness, Dominant Ninten, M/M, NSFW, Submissive Claus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUgliestBarnacleOutThereUwU/pseuds/TheUgliestBarnacleOutThereUwU
Summary: Ness, Claus and Lucas are invited to Ninten's house for a sleepover, but Lucas promised Fuel that they would hang, so he couldn't make it.Ninten and Ness both share a crush on the red headed cyborg, since Lucas is not there and Ninten's parents are out for the night with his sisters, The doppelgängers get to have Claus all to their selves.In this story, Claus and Ness are 17 years old, Ninten is 16.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> No kids allowed, this contains naughty things! A gay underage threesome is present. don't like, don't read, it's simple.
> 
> Pairing: Ness/Ninten/Claus
> 
> I'm pretty sure there are very few, or close to none, of this pairing, so why not write one,

"Hey guys!" Ninten yelled, running through the hallways of the school to get to his friends. "I'm inviting you guys to a sleepover/hangout at my house!"

Ness smiled. "Sure, I'll join."

"I can't, I promised Fuel I'd help him with his studying." Lucas said, Ninten shrugged.

"Suit yourself," he replied. "What about you,  _Clausy_ ~?"

The redhead looked up from his phone, slightly annoyed but hesitantly accepted. "Um... Sure."

Ninten grinned. "See you later then! We'll walk to my house after school." 

Claus nodded and Ness gave him a thumbs up, before Ninten dashed away.

"Too bad you can't make it, Luke. It would be really fun if you were there." Ness whined. Lucas shrugged.

"I promised Fuel, I don't like to break promises." the blond explained

"Well, a sleepover is more fun than studying." Claus put his phone away, rolling his eyes. "You're such a party pooper."

Lucas stuck his tongue out. "At least I have better grades because I _study._ " 

Claus gasped, putting his prosthetic hand to his chest as he pretended to be offended "How dare you!"

"... Really?" Lucas raised a brow.

"Let's get ready for class, you boneheads, bell's gonna ring soon." Ness spoke up, breaking up the play fight between the two.

Claus blew raspberries at the blond, who returned the favour a few seconds after. The three boys headed separate ways to gather their stuff from their lockers.

* * *

 

"My mom left for a couple of days with my sisters so we basically have the whole place to ourselves." Ninten explained as they approached the front door of the brunet's house. Ness gave a little victory jump.

"Woo! The house is ours!" He shouted. Claus rolled his eyes playfully.

"But just because we're home alone doesn't mean we can trash the place." The redhead reminded. Ness's expression changed from hyped to disappointed in less than a second.

Claus chuckled. "Let's just head inside." 

"Right." Ninten confirmed, unlocking the door so they could get in.

"Whatcha wanna do first?" the brunet asked, Ness answered quickly.

"Video games." 

"Alright. Claus, you've been here before, go find a video game all of us can play and bring it here. Check my room." Ninten requested. Claus frowned. 

"Why me?" 

"I need to tell Ness somethin'."

"Well, okay." Claus caved in, starting up the stairs. Once he disappeared, Ninten pulled Ness closer.

"I've seen the way you look at him."

"Huh?" Ness raised a brow.

"Claus, you like him, don't you?"

Ness's cheeks flushed pink, he nodded.

"Well, here's the thing, so do I. How about tonight we show Claus how much we care, know what I mean?" Ninten made a gesture with his hands, moving his index finger through a ring he made.

Ness nodded, his blush deepening. "Alright."

"I have a plan." Ninten leaned over to whisper into the raven-haired boy's ear, having just enough time to explain.

"How about this one?" Claus came back downstairs with a racing game. 

Both boys nodded. Claus shrugged and handed Ninten the game. He put it in the Xbox and loaded it up, then walked past Claus to grab the controllers, purposely brushing his hand against the ginger's butt.

When Ninten turned around to hand a controller to Claus, he noticed his freckled cheeks were slightly pink. He handed a controller to Ness and sat down on the floor next to him. Claus sat on the opposite side.

As they played, Ninten made eye contact with his doppelgänger, who nodded his head in acknowledgement. He sensually rubbed his foot against the side of Claus's thigh, pausing for a moment before continuing. Ninten noticed the redhead's blush deepen and he scooted away from Ness. Ness stretched his foot farther and repeated his action. This distracted Claus and he lost the race, Ness placing second, and Ninten first.

"Aw damn it!" Claus frowned, trying to ignore the prods Ness gave him. Secretly it was arousing him, he could feel the bulge in his pants grow, but he didn't know that Ninten could  _see_ it. The brunet giggled and Claus hesitantly spoke.

"What's so funny...?"

"Well, for one, your as red as a tomato" Ness said, scooting closer to the chimera.

Ninten inched closer to Claus, their noses nearly touching.

"Number two, your 'friend' is obviously visible."

Claus started stuttering. "Well...! N-Ness was instigating it...!"

Ness grinned. "That was the point."

"H-Huh?" Claus questioned, his voice cracking.

"Our goal is to take your virginity." Ninten whispered seductively. 

"Hey! I've slept with girls!" Claus defended, his cheeks bright red. Ness grinned even wider.

"So? You probably have never been with a boy or have been a bottom." 

Claus fell silent, he squirmed in place as Ninten leaned in, their lips connecting. Ninten was really surprised that the cyborg didn't fight it, but instead hesitantly leaned into it. It was a deep, romantic kiss, and Claus kind of liked it. He was ashamed, but so turned on at the same time. Ninten pushed his tongue against the other's lips, wanting entrance. Reluctant, Claus obliged and let the brunet become dominant in the battle.

When Ninten broke the kiss, Ness grabbed Claus's shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it aside. Claus squeaked in surprise now that a few scars were visible.

"Damn, gingersnap. You're so hot." He whispered.

Claus nearly groaned in embarrassment when Ness used that nickname, but he held it in. The next one however, he couldn't hide when Ness ran his tongue over his right nipple.

"Ah...!" Claus moaned, holding his metallic arm over his mouth. Ness licked and sucked at Claus's nipple, teasing him. Claus made a silent whine when Ninten suddenly stopped them.

"Wouldn't it be easier to be on the couch?" He asked

Ness agreed and removed his mouth from Claus's nipple, a string of saliva disconnecting from it. Claus slowly moved onto the couch and sat upright, leaning on the back of the couch as Ness continued, only this time he sucked the left. Ninten undid Claus's shorts, rubbing his bulge through his boxers.

"Oh shit..." Claus gasped, the pleasurable sensation flowing through him.

Ninten smirked and pressed rougher on the fabric, Claus bit his lip to hold back an embarrassing sound. Ninten noticed how Claus hid his moans and removed the redhead's boxers, pulling his dick free. Ninten stroked it with his hand and kissed the tip.

Claus held in another moan, but it escaped his mouth anyways as Ninten licked up his length. Ness switched his role and cupped Claus's cheeks, pulling him into a kiss. Their tongues danced as they battled for dominance, Ness winning the fight. Ninten took the ginger's cock into his mouth, rolling his tongue around the tip as he bobbed his head. Claus groaned into the kiss, Ness staying in control.

The kiss eventually broke when the two were out of breath. Ness started to remove his clothes, tossing them with Claus's shirt. Claus willingly moved his left hand over to Ness's penis, taking it into his hands. He slowly pumped his fist, making Ness groan.

"I have an idea." Claus said, changing positions. He layed down on the couch and Ninten sat on the floor, heading back to sucking the cyborg's cock. Claus motioned for Ness to get closer. He understood and stood in front of Claus, giving him access to his dick. Claus took in most of what he could handle, rolling his tongue around. Ness started to thrust gently into Claus's mouth. Claus did as much as he could to make Ness feel good, moaning into Ness as Ninten sped up his pace, fondling the orange-haired's balls. The vibration made Ness groan.

Claus moaned continuously as he was reaching his peak.

"I'm going to c-cum...!" Ness said, speeding up. Claus moaned loudly as he came, sending vibrations through Ness's penis and spewing his seed into Ninten's mouth, which the brunet swallowed almost all of it. Ness held Claus in place as he exploded, Claus tried to swallow all of it like Ninten, but a lot dribbled off his chin. Ness removed himself from Claus and panted, out of breath from his climax.

"You might want to get it wet first, I don't have any lube." Ninten said, removing his bandana and clothes.

"O-Okay." Claus gasped, moving over to Ninten. He spat on Ninten's dick before stroking it and taking all of it into his mouth. He moved his tongue around, lubing it up for entrance. Claus pulled his head back and got on his knees, leaning his upper body on the couch. Ninten rubbed his cock against Claus's entrance, the ginger hummed in response.

"Ready?" Ninten asked. Claus looked back and nodded, his eyes filled with lust.

"Please."

Ninten nodded and slowly pushed in.

"Ah, f-fuck~!" Claus moaned, the new feeling pleasurable. Ninten started to move at a slow pace, thrusting in and out. He eventually picked up speed, having the first encounter with Claus's prostate.

"Fuck!" the ginger's tone of voice raised higher and louder, Ninten knew he found it. The brunet slammed into the other, hitting his prostate every time. Claus moaned uncontrollably, gripping the cushions of the couch as he shook.

Ness tapped Ninten's shoulder and requested something. Ninten nodded.

"Yo, gingersnap, can you handle two?" Ness asked, Ninten slowed his thrusts so Claus could answer.

"P-P-Probably..." Claus struggled to speak. Ninten nodded and pulled out, leaving Claus feeling empty. Ness layed on the couch and Claus shakily climbed on top of him, sinking onto Ness's length. He was bigger than Ninten, but not by a lot. Claus bit his lip and moved up and down a few times, before Ninten crawled behind him and squeezed his cock into his ass along with Ness's. The doppelgängers grunted and Claus groaned. The two started thrusting at different speeds like pistons, and Claus was loving it. He leaned forward and gripped Ness's shoulders, cold metal making contact with his skin, but Ness didn't care, he was too lost in the moment.

"I'm gonna...!" Claus warned, clinging on tighter to Ness.

"Me t-too!" Ness breathed.

"Same...!" Ninten huffed.

"AAH~!!" Claus let out a loud moan as he came, painting both his and Ness's chest with cum. Ninten and Ness followed, groaning as they let their seed mix together inside Claus's ass. Ninten was lucky to have soundproof walls. The unrelated twins pulled out, cum pooling out of Claus's butt.

"That... was great." Ness panted, Claus nodded.

"Y-Yup." he sighed, out of breath.

"Well, we still have two days to do it again." Ninten huffed, grinning.

"Next time I wanna be a top, it'll be hot if Ness was bottoming." Claus said. Ness was embarrassed.

"Me? A b-bottom? I've n-never done that!" the raven-haired stuttered.

"Neither has Claus until now." Ninten said, Ness caved.

"Fine, but I need a break."

"We all do." Claus replied, putting his clothes back on and starting up the stairs. Ness and Ninten followed after, putting on their hats and clothes, then heading after Claus.

**Author's Note:**

> You have reached the end.
> 
> I'm going to pretend I'm Lloyd now and crawl into a trash can.
> 
> Don't bother trying to get me out, I live there now. I became one with the trash.
> 
> I'm such a sinning piece of garbage ;-;


End file.
